All Is Fair In Love and War
by CameronImprint
Summary: Kim is a shy, invisible, amazingly funny 15 year old girl. Jared? Oh, he's a werewolf. He can put that on a resume right? Warning: Adult Language
1. Kimberly Connweller

Hi, I'm Kim Connweller.

I am a sophmore in Quileute Tribal School. I have no friends. I know what you're thinking. WHY KIM YOU SEEM SO AMAZINGLY COOL! Oh, that wasn't what you were

thinking? Oh come on in the back of your head you were thinking of it right? Yah you were. Anyways since I'm woman enough to admit it I have a huge crush

on the 18 year old senor...drumroll please...JARED CAMERON!  
I know what your thinking...again. OH MY GOD HE IS SUCH A FUCKING LUCKY GUY! Yah well he doesn't even know my name. I know, I know. But come on...I'm a 15

year old girl and science class is extremely boring when Mr. Vacohe drones on an on about cells and Oh look Jared Cameron is sittingright next to me and so I just kind

of stared at him... for like 3 weeks. I started noticing how cute he was and how nice, sweet, and funny he was and BOOM those are all the ingredients to a crush.

But currently said boy I have a crush on has been gone from school for 2 weeks and 3 days as of right now. I mean hes skipped class before but come on. 2 weeks

straight? There are so many rumors going around the school as to why he's gone. Supposedly he's in Mexico with some drugdealer selling cocaine. Apart of Sam Uley's

gang. Captured by the government and last but not least...dead. Dear God I hope he's not dead.


	2. He's Back

Oh My Fucking God

_He _was back. Jared Michael Cameron was back at Quileute Tribal School and he looked _great._ He was taller than he was before. Almost a foot taller than my 5'4 and his

muscles were barely hidden under his thin black t-shirt. But, instead of the carefree Jared...This Jared looked angry, tired, and like he had the weight of the wold on his

shoulders. As he walked into Science/Biology/Chemistry (we have a small school) he avoided everyones obvious stares and whispers all on him. He threw his backpack

on the table he shared with me causing a very girly squeak toeminate from my throat. Of course I being the amazingly shy person I am, blushed. He obviously heard it

as his head whipped around to look at the sorce of the noise. That being me. His eyes met mine for a brief second before I blushed and hid my face with my long hair. I

stole a quick glance back at him and I saw him gaping at me, eyes wide. He closed his mouth and asked. "Your new here aren't you?" He said it all smiling.

Of Course

Of course he wouldn't even know the shy and quiet nerdy girl who had sat next to him all year who not to mention had a huge crush on him. I wanted to fucking cry.

Tears were welling up behind my eyes. He obviously seeing the fucking disappointment in my eyes, quickly spoke again. "Oh shit..Yor not new here are you...god

damnit. Oh God I am so sorry. Please Forgive me." Then I asked.

"Jared?"

"Yes?"

"What's my name?"

"I-I don't know." He looked like a kicked puppy **( A/N Pun Intended.)**

Our principal, Mrs. anders then came into the room. With an authorative pose as always.

"Your all dismissed for the day, we had a surprise faculty meeting so your all free to go."

I shot out of the room as quickly as I could and I could hear Jared racing to catch up with me.


	3. Jared Cameron

**A/N: Thank you to all the people wh reviewed even though as I reviewed the last chapter after publishing it I found so many spelling mistakes and typos but I appreciate all the people who read and/or rviewed I now love you. But ANYWAYS heres CHAPTAH 3!**

Jared's POV

I hate school. I hate being a werewolf. I hate being tired all the time. I hate being _angry _all the time. I hate the whispers and the gossip.

_I hate everything right now_

But then I saw her.

_Her _

The girl whose name I still didn't know.

The most beautiful girl i've ever seen.

The Love of my Life.

My Soulmate

My Imprint

_And she ran away from me_

**A/N: OH MY GOD WE HAVE FREAKING DRAMA! Next chapter will be posted some time tomorrow or today depending if you review or not! **


	4. AN

**This is a quick Authors Note and i promise you all there are longer chapters to come!**

**Ill publish another chapter tonight and it'll be my longest one so far**

**I dont know what'll happen...the charactrs control themselves.**

**Anyways keep an eye out for that new chapter tonight!**


	5. Wonder What's For Dinner

**Kim's POV**

I ran out of the building as fast as I could but _He _was faster and it wasn't long before I felt a burning hand grabbing my arm. When I say burning I mean seriously

burning. Even through my sweatshirt I could feel it. But...it felt...good. I liked the warmth. Then Jared's massive hand turned me around until I face to face with him.

Okay, more like face to chest. But, goddamn did he have to be so tall? Then Jared spoke. "I don't even know what to say...I'm so sorry. Just please? Please, tell me your

name?" He looked so sad while he was saying that. Like he was just dying to know my name. He looked so cute and sad while saying it that I couldn't deny it to him.

"My name's Kim." I spoke it quietly that I didn't even know if he could hear me but by the huge smile on his face I'm assuming he probably could. "Do you need a ride?" He asked. Then of course Jared's best friend Paul came up. **(A/N Paul, Jacob, Quil, and Embry all phased while Jared was gone...sorry I didn't put **

**that in **

**the ****other chapters) **"Jared what's going on? Theres a shitload of rumors going on you were staring at some girl in 7th period." Well I'm guessing he didn't notice me

standing right next to him...asshole. Jared just continued staring at me...not gonna lie...it's kind of creepy. Paul then decided to notice me and notice Jared finally

noticing me who was just noticing that Paul just noticed me and I was fucking confusing myself right now. "Alright Jared let's go see Sam." Paul spoke and grabbed

Jared and started pulling him away. "Paul! No please just let's tal to him later. Paul! Stop! Come on Paul. Bye Kim!" He yelled. Well that was an interesting day. I

wonder what's for dinner...

**Jared's POV**

Kim's Beautiful

**Paul's POV**

I'm Hungry

**Jacob's POV**

I wonder what Bella's doing right now...

**Sam's POV**

Emily you lookin fiiinnnee today

**Bella's POV**

Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward...


	6. This Isn't A Chapter

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII! WAZZUP?! ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER ISN'T A "CHAPTER" PER SAY. IT'S MORE OF AN INSIGHT TO JARED AND KIM AND ALL OF THEIR PAST...THINGS...I ALMOST TYPED THONGS...I BET JARED WANTS TO SEE KIM'S THONG...IT WOULD JUST BE CRUEL TO PUT A BABY IN A THONG...K BYE.**

**Kim**

Shy

15 Years Old

Has had a crush on Jared ever since 8th Grade

Long Dark Hair

5'4

Dark Eyes

Tan Skin

**Jared**

Outgoing

Popular

Whorish (before he phased for the first time)

Didn't know Kim existed before he phased

6 '4'

Short Black Hair

Muscley **( A/N I don't know if that's a word or not...)**

Brown Eyes

Werewolf Tatoo

Beta of Sam's Pack


	7. Creepers

**Kim's POV**

Well after all the craziness at school had occured I walked home...in the rain. Goddammit did it have to rain every five seconds here like some moody girl with some

creepy sparkly vampire boyfriend who leaves her and gets replaced by a werewolf for like a month and it turns into some twisted love story that might spawn 4 books

and a movie franchise?! Yes, yes it does. Well anyways, I got home and threw my backpack on the couch and like the amazingly smart person I happen to be I finished

all of my homeowrk in record time. "I'm hungry..." The couch was starting to look very good right about now. Maybe just a little bite. I mean it won't hurt anybody ri-

**DOORBELL DOORBELL (A/n Such a creative doorbell sound...) **Hmm...I wonder who's ringing the doorbell. Well I got up and walked slowly over to the door and

opened it. There in all his Godlike glory, was Jared Cameron. "Uhmm...Hi Kim" He said. WHY WAS HE AT MY FRIGGIN HOUSE! ITS SO DIRTY! Wait a minute. "How do

you know where I live?" I asked. His eyes got wide for a second...almost ad if he though he wouldn't ask that and hoped I would be dazzled by him just standing there

like some lovesick teenage girl. _Bitch Please._

"Well...I kinda followed you home..."

Oh

Should I be more scared of this guy?

Probably.

"Well...thats sweet I guess...At least you're not watching me in my sleep like some kind of creep." I said.

"Yah. That would be so weird." He laughed

I mean seriously.

Who would watch someone in their sleep? Probably a creep.

**A/N Well then I guess Edward's a creep.**


	8. MOTHER

**Kim's POV**

_**ALARM ALARM ALARM **UGHHHHH._ I grudgingly woke up and fell oh so gracefully out of m warm and comfy bed. "KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM" My darling mother screamed. "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT TTT" I yelled back. "Hi." Oh...Well that was a mildly important conversation. Anyways. I walked to my bathroom and took and quick shower and did my morning routine.

"MMMMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMM" I screamed.

"DAFUQ DO YOU WANT CHILD"

"WHERE ARE THE FRIGGIN PANCAKES WOMAN"

"UNDER MY ASS BITCH"

"I AIN"T TOUCHIN' DAT SHIT"

"THEN YOU SHALL EAT NOTHING"

"FINE"

I ran to school because i'm all cool like that.

"KIM" A mysterious voice yelled from the school parking lot.

Oh it's Jared.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"I need to do something urgently right now." He said.

Then He kissed me.

_He fucking kissed me._

**(A/N OMFG HE FLIPPIN KISSED HER *fangirl moment* Okay so this is a really short chapter becaue i'm currently being rushed...K BYE)**


	9. Soooooo

SOOOOO

I feel like noone likes this story anymore...

Should I continue?

Leave a review If I should or not...


	10. Woops

**Jared's POV (A/N *o* I never do this... Oh and this is the day of the kiss)**

_ALARM BITCH GET THE HELL UP_ **(A/N Jared has an angry alarm sound...)**

Ugh...School...WAIT I HAVE AN IMPRINT NOW! DER! I need to ask her out or something. Maybe I'll kiss her! **(A/N At first when I tried to type kiss her I typed kill...) **

****I quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran downstairs only to find Paul nomming on all my food.

"DAFUQ BRA"

Paul laughed evilly before running away with an egg. _Damn. _I wanted that egg. I sighed and sped out my door and running through the forest, to school where the love of my life may or may not be.

_I really need to start keeping tabs on her or something or the next think you know she'll be dating a vampire. Who does that? _

__As I arrived in the parking lot I didn't see Kim and My wolf whined.

**(A/N This is going to be a conversation between Jared and his wold and I'm probably never going to do this again because I want to stick to the book as best as I can but yah .-. Italics is wolfy Jared and Plain Text is human Jared)**

****_Where is our mate?! If she's hurt I'll kill anyone who comes near her._

__Don't worry. She'll be here.

I ran inside the building and before I got near my locker I spelled a warm, Christmas-like scent.

_Kim_

__I followed it until I saw her walking into her first class.

_GET THE FUCK TO CLASS MOTHERFUCKERS BECAUSE I'M THE MOTHERFRIGGIN BELL RING FUCKING RING_

__And there was the completely normal sounding bell we had. I ran to first period and prepared for the torment that is known as Algebra.

**(A/N Time skip to last period)**

****I arrived in last period to see the most beautiful creature to ever walk this Earth.

I only got a little time in to talk to her before I sat down when the Principal came in and dismissed us for the day.

Kim bolted out of there before I could say anything.

"KIM"

She turned around slowly and before I could think, I kissed her.

_I fucking kissed her._

**(A/N AND THEN THEY HAVE SEX. Just kidding .-. I'm so amazingly sorry for the delay I can't even escribe and I'm sorry I love you all .-. Anyways If you read Thank you so very much and PLEASE REVIEW)**


	11. Well Okay Then

**Jared's POV (A/N *o* I never do this... Oh and this is the day of the kiss)**

_ALARM BITCH GET THE HELL UP_ **(A/N Jared has an angry alarm sound...)**

Ugh...School...WAIT I HAVE AN IMPRINT NOW! DER! I need to ask her out or something. Maybe I'll kiss her! **(A/N At first when I tried to type kiss her I typed kill...)**

I quickly jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran downstairs only to find Paul nomming on all my food.

"DAFUQ BRA"

Paul laughed evilly before running away with an egg. _Damn. _I wanted that egg. I sighed and sped out my door and running through the forest, to school where the love of my life may or may not be.

_I really need to start keeping tabs on her or something or the next think you know she'll be dating a vampire. Who does that?_

As I arrived in the parking lot I didn't see Kim and My wolf whined.

**(A/N This is going to be a conversation between Jared and his wold and I'm probably never going to do this again because I want to stick to the book as best as I can but yah .-. Italics is wolfy Jared and Plain Text is human Jared)**

_Where is our mate?! If she's hurt I'll kill anyone who comes near her._

Don't worry. She'll be here.

I ran inside the building and before I got near my locker I spelled a warm, Christmas-like scent.

_Kim_

I followed it until I saw her walking into her first class.

_GET THE FUCK TO CLASS MOTHERFUCKERS BECAUSE I'M THE MOTHERFRIGGIN BELL RING FUCKING RING_

And there was the completely normal sounding bell we had. I ran to first period and prepared for the torment that is known as Algebra.

**(A/N Time skip to last period)**

I arrived in last period to see the most beautiful creature to ever walk this Earth.

I only got a little time in to talk to her before I sat down when the Principal came in and dismissed us for the day.

Kim bolted out of there before I could say anything.

**(A/N Let's go to the next day shall we children?)**

****"KIM" Damn I sounded mysterious there.

She turned around slowly and looked up at me.

"I need to do something urgently."

And then I kissed her.

_I fucking kissed her._

**(A/N AND THEN THEY HAVE SEX. Just kidding .-. I'm so amazingly sorry for the delay I can't even escribe and I'm sorry I love you all .-. Anyways If you read Thank you so very much and PLEASE REVIEW)**


	12. AN Helpful Advice

**HELLO MY MUNCHKINS**

**I HAVE HELPFUL ADVICE FOR ALL OF YOU!**

**1. I do in-fact realize that the last 2 chapters I wrote are the same. They are in different points of view, A.K.A Kim and Jared's.**

**2. When you leave a review, please don't make it something like this: "okai so i lyked it but i also didnt but lyke i dunno you can keep it if you lyke want"**

**3. Make sure to put hepful tips**

**3. If you don't like it, tell me what I can do**

**4. Don't get pregnant if you're a teenager**

**5. If you ever move to Washington, please call me at 123-456-7890**

**6. That wasn't a real number**

**7. I don't have a "7"**

**THERE YOU GO MY ANGELFACED INTERNET FRIENDS! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
